The Six
by the journey within me
Summary: You are the bringer of light and he is the vessel in which you will show the world. Two halves to a whole..some friends some of them will be very unexpected indeed. He has a prophecy you to have one that includes The Six..when you are ready to except it
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

Harry's POV

Harry Potter woke up with a start. There was a cold sweet sweeping his entire body... usually when Harry would wake up like this it was accompinied by a raging headache; however this time Harry had this pleasent unfullfilled feeling seeping into his core.

As he sat up he tried to remember his dream... he knew that it was a dream not a nightmare 'good,' he thought to himself 'at least i know that much'. As he pondered what his dream could be he started to recollect bits and pieces. He remembered a bed and a room were a breeze rolled in though a open window, the curtains flapping intime. He remembered gazing out the window then sudenly his vision slowly started raking the end of the bed where his feet lay, but much to his suprise lay another set of feet seemingly more interesting... these legs curved gracefully and contained no hair they were intertwined with his. He smiled to himself how pleasent this dream was... his fingers traveled the path of his eyes were traveling up the thighs of this beautifully kinky witch. 'Yes' he smiled to himself 'i know that much too'. His hands settled on her hip only a small part of a sheet kept his eyes of a prize he knew was worth waiting a while to see, 'but not to long' he said to himself. He felt the urge to kiss just below her belly botton, so he did, the reaction for the witch took his breath away. She took an intake of breath hissing through her teeth latching her hands to his head pulling him closer and holding him there at the same time. He smiled into her slowly kissing, nipping, and licking his way up... then the sheet got in the way again. 'Always at the worst spots' he seethed to himself as she let go of his head, 'all in do time'. It was then he started to notice something very familiar about this perticular witch... curly brown soft hair was drapped everywhere... his heart began to pound his gaze continued to travel up as he held onto her for dear life. As his emerald eyes captured those golden brown ones he let out a deep breath he had not know he was holding in. The witch smiled at him loveling... his world shattered. She stuffed her hands in his hair pulling him a tiny bit closer, she opened her mouth

" Do you love me Harry," her face was serious but her eyes were smiling as if she already knew the answer but was asking anyways "Do you love me forever?"

Harry pulled himself out of his dream world once again.

"Hermione" he actually had said it outloud and it was like had never said it before in his life. Her question kept repeating in his head over and over again tormenting him

'do you love me Harry?' He knew that he did of course, but he had never thought of it in that context before. He ponder this for awhile could he love Hermione, could he be in love with her. Then the thought one word that made his entire thought process stop 'Ron'. Hermione loved Ron so what did it matter if Harry loved Hermione... she could never love someone like him someone so damaged, someone who didn't know how to love right. It was safer anyways for her... 'That's it' harry tried to calm himself ' i will not think on this any further... i do not love her'. He set his head back down on his pillow trying to fall asleep. However the promise he had made to himself all but fell apart as soon as it did, because Harry began to play the dream again over and over again in his head.

When the sun came up Harry was still thinking of Hermione.. it was thirty minutes before Harry realized that the sun had come out. 'Damn' he said to himself then he continued out loud without realizing it "I do love Hermione...Shit!"

Little did Harry Potter know that doing that exact night Hermione Granger was also soked in a cold sweat... She had the same dream as Harry only hers had not ended like his and she had not woken up till some time later.


	2. Hermione's Ending

Chapter 2: Hermione's ending

Hermione's POV

"Do yo love me Harry," her face was serious but her eyes were smiling as if she already knew the answer but was asking anyways "Do you love me forever?"

She knew the answer of course he had told her a thousand and one times before but she loved hearing it all the time none the less. As he was about to open his mouth to answer her dream froze, harry, the curtens, everything was in freeze frame. Then the door opened a person came though the door, at first Hermione had no idea who it was the person was covered in this blinding light and Hermione had to finally look away. When Hermione looked back she knew exactly who this person was... if the eyes werent enough the flaming red hair was a pretty good indication. Hermione layed in shock for all of a second that panically looked about her trying to find some way to explain to the woman why she had her son lying in bed with her so intimatly. As Hermione reached for something to cover her and Harry with the woman held out her hand and began to speak.

"It is alright my daughter" Hermione stopped in shock 'my daughter' she thought " do not be alarmed this is but a dream and has not come to pass... at least not yet" the woman said with a dreamy smile of the knolegde of things to come. "He has waited for you and has had a long horrible life, but you will make him a better one give him lots of children more then you ever dreamed really. Together you will do amazing things, things that have never been seen before or will be again. You are the bringer of light and he is the vessel in which you will show the world. Two halves to a whole bask in your perfectness... do not be ashamed of it. In time you will see this perfectness, complete wholeness, but to get to it you and he will have to go though some very dark times... together u can do it. With the help of some friends you can do it, some of them will be very unexpected indeed. He has a prophecy all his own, but you to have one, one that includes The Six. I know it makes no sense, however, it will in time to not be afraid of the future, for the future wants what you want to come to pass hold on to this dream it will help in the days to come. The prophecy will find you when you are ready to except it." The lady came closer to Hermione taking her face in her hands. She looked over at Harry then back at Hermione and smiled sweetly "take care of my son if it had been anyone else i would not be able to trust you with something so precious to not only me but the world... take care my daughter Hermione, i wished i could have meet you before my time in your world had been up. Be strong. You belong together." With that Harry Potter's mother turned and walked out the door and it slowly swung shut behind her.

Hermione looked back at Harry still very confused then she felt the wind against her face. She closed her eyes when she opened them Harry blinked and smiled at her, making Hermione smiled at him in return. He took her face in his hands much like his mother had moments before "Of course my beautiful wife... how could i not when you blessedly love me back... no matter how much i don't deserve it. I love you forever and all eternity...even if you come to your senses and stop loving me." With that he came forward and pressed his lips to hers. And with that delious kiss Hermione Granger awoke.

As she calmed her breathing, she thought back to the dream that had felt so real and for a second apart of her had thought it was real and believed that to be her future. Then reality hit her.. her face hit the pillow just as a sob excapt. No that could not be her future, she was in no way shape or form good enough for Harry Potter, she could not make her happy. 'and besides' she tormented herself 'he loves Ginny'

Though she spent the better part of the night convincing herself that the dream would never come to pass, there was a small part of her that new this was a lie. Hermione Granger knew she had to do something she was slowly starting to go mad... if this happened again she said to herself she would have to figure out a way to fix this... what exactly she would do she had no idea. As the son hit the horizan Hermione knew that this was not going to end anytime soon.


	3. The Next Day

Chapter 3: The next day

Harry's POV

As Harry was finishing his last leg of his run sprinting towards his aunt and unles house, his thoughts went again to the dream he had last night and the reality that he loved his best friend and also his best friend's girl he once again reminded himself. He had spent this run, running away from this fact and also because he could never have her. He had turned his normal 5 mile run into a 10 mile sprint something he never before thought he could accomplish. At this point Harry was almost done stretching, his cool down. He began doing his crunchies and push ups. At the beginning of the summer Harry descided that it would be a good idea to start getting in shape after all the battle between Voldermort and himself was not that far off.. he could sense it in his bones. Harry knew that in order to beat the dark lord he would have to be in prime condition personally Harry thought that it was pretty pointless to even try to beat him. The lord was twenty time as powerful as he was, he'd never stand a chance. But somehow along the way of actually having a life, the stupid prophecy was made enslaving him to a destiny he did not think he could live up to, 'whatever' he thought to himself 'its not like it matters.. she'll never be mine so whats the point in living' Harry picked a rock and threw it with a grunt of anger. He saw the nabors look at him apprehenively than scerry inside, harry thought 'let them be scared, no one else is' Harry slowly got up and started walking toward the house thinking that maybe he had exsusted himself enough to pass out with no more thoughts of Hermione. This brought Harry back to the dream of the night before, the way her skin tasted to him, how soft it felt under his hands, her eyes... with a grunt Harry took of in the direction he had taken that morning. It was going to be a long day.

***

Hermione's POV

Hermione was sitting at her favorite cafe, she had spent alot of time there since was a little girl. She knew the owners for a very long time, so when she strolled up and sat at her favorite spot, a table that was right outside the front door, the old lady that walked up to immediatly knew something was wrong.

"Hermione, my dear, what's wrong' she asked fondly

"Oh its nothing a silly little dream my old friend." Hermione replied

"It has to be something to put you in such a mood, must have been a horrible dream" Hermione smiled but it soon turned into a grimace. She had now the woman before her for a very long time and had been one of the closest thing Hermione had to a friend besides the school librarian when she was growing up. But there was somethings she couldn't share with the woman

"On the contrary, Loiuse, it was a very good dream, thats the problem." The look Loiuse had given her told her she didn't understand, but of course she wouldn't, a good dream could never be taken as something bad to her. Hermione knew she had said to much, it would be to long of a conversation for her to explain because quiet simply it was a long story that had started when she was 11. "Don't worry about it, forget i said anything. I don't really feel like talking about it anyways." Before Loiuse could say anything else Hermione quickly added "Can I get the usual." As she pulled out her book, trying to act as normally as possible. The woman looked at her as if she didn't believe a word she had said, but mercifully she turned and walked back into the cafe, to get Hermione's beverage and scone. Hemione then preseaded to open her book and read the same page over and over again, her mind on anything but "you belong together."

***

Harry's POV

Harry's mind was still on that dream, as he cooked for the family that he never had asked for. Though he noted to himself they had been extemely nice this year, perhaps because they knew it was going to be Harry's last summer with them since Harry was about to turn 17 it would no longer matter if he stayed uner there roof. Harry also thought that him saving Dudley from the dementors also helped, but he couldnt deside if they were more thankfull toward him or if the accused him to much for what had happened. Vernon was more slanted towards the latter, however, his Aunt Petunia had believed more in the former and and noticably changed her attitude towards Harry. Dudley on the other hand basically worshiped Harry when they were alone or infront of his mother, but infront of his father and his friends he put up a diffrent act. His father, Harry believed, because he was scared that his father would be disappointed in Dudley to know how much he respected Harry for what he did. And his friends, because he was scared to lose his reputation. At least Dudley had made sure they left him alone, he didn't want to have to deal with that to this summer.

Harry finished putting the rest of the food on the table and everyone gathered in for another silent dinner. Harry was forced to do nothing for sometime leaving him with ample time to think... and he did but only of Hermione.

***

Hermione's POV

Hermione continued to read the same page...again. As she contemplated the many ways she could kill Virgina Weasley. Mentally shaking herself of such stupid thoughts, Hermione then began asking herself what Ginny had that she didn't. She brought her hand down on her book... why could she not purge herself of the retched thoughts 'I mean come on..how childish' she told herself. She heard foot steps approaching her table but she did not look up right then, only after ther person was luming over the table from the other side did she looke up, only to find not Loiuse as she expected coming to fill her cup, but the witch in question Ginny Weasley. As Hermione looked at the beautiful red head her mouth dropped and she answered her own question...'everything'.

"What are you doing here Virgina?" Hermione said a little bit more rudely then intended, well she really hadn't intended to say anything she realized upon thinking about it.

The girl, oblivious to Hermione's voice, quickly slide in the chair that was besides Hermione's and grabbed her hand firmly, and before Hermione could say anthing GInny blurted out "you have to help me Hermione... I'm in so deep if I could have thought someone else could have helped me I would have gone to them, but your the only one that can...PLEASE!"

The girl was obliviously begging to a pethetic point Hermione thought to herself and before she realized she had said anything, Hermione began speaking to the closest girl she ever had as a friend. "Slow down Ginny whats going on? Your not making any sense." This made the girl calm down for a moment, Hermione took the opputinty to tell the girl to breath.

When Ginny finally caught her breath she turned back to Hermione, took one of her hands with both of hers and began "I think I'm in love with someone." Hermione froze 'oh no...please please please, don't do this to me Virgina, if you were my friend at all,' then Hermione got ready for the worst.. "No! I know I love him" The girl was speaking rather fast at the moment. Hermione then came to a decsion, no matter what the girl said next Hermione would stay strong 'so Harry can be happy'

"I already know, Ginny" Hermione told the girl

"No, you couldn't possibly know, I haven't told a single soul." The girl pleaded with her "You don't know who it is Hermione"

"Please Ginny don't insult my intelligence... I know exactly who it is... you dated him and he is my best friend of course I kn..."

Hermione didn't even finish her sentence when Ginny interrupted "Hermione.. It's not Harry." Hermione mouth paused and did not close and then she tried to speak but nothing came out. Ginny smiled at her took her hand and as she said her next words Loiuse came out to check on Hermione guessing it was around the time Hermione would need a new drink. "Hermione I don't love Harry... the person I'm talking about is someone else! and your not going to like it." She added in a hushed undertone. Hermione continued to stare at Ginny. She hadn't even notice the arrival of Loiuse who had heard the last sentence in the exchange and briefly wonder if this girl had anything to do with the mood Hermione had been into today. Loiuse had noticed that Hermione hadn't flipped a page all day, but knew Hermione better than to say anything to her, she would come around on her own time. Ginny had realized the woman's presance but had not looked away from Hermione allowing this set of information to sink in, she had forgot that this piece of information would come as a shock to her. Hermione did not know the whole truth of why she and Harry were no longer together... Harry would never have told Hermione the truth or Harry and Hermione would be together at this moment happy, like they deserved. But no of course not both of them were to big of pansies Ginny thought to herself 'this has got to end... I guess ill have to tell her.' But before she could speak Hermione came out of her fog and realized that Loiuse was standing there.

"Oh Loiuse I didn't see you standing there... what can I do you for..." Hermione said sounding like she had just run a mile. Part of her wanted to jump up for joy, but the other part of her knew that there was a mistake or Ginny was playing some type of cruel joke. Her face was on the verge of shattering along with her heart.

Loiuse looked back and forth between the two girls then settled on Hermione. "You gonna introduce me to your friend Hermione?"

"Oh sorry Ginny this is an old friend of mine Loiuse, she owns this cafe... Loiuse this is a good friend of mine from school Ginny Weasley, she's in the grade below me and were in what you can call the same dorm or more like the same devision so to speak." During the introduction Hermione's face smoothed, 'simple facts' she said to herself. It went back to normal in seconds. The two woman said hello to eachother, then Loiuse turned back to Hermione.

"Would you like a refill Hermione.. and would you like something also?" She said turning to Ginny. Hermione shook her head unable to say anything else, however, Ginny said "Green Tea please." Loiuse shook her head and said "Comin right up."

She then left Hermione and Ginny alone. Hermione turned back foward and looked at her book. Ginny looked at Hermione and waited for her to say something. Hermione to a breath taking all the Gryffindor courage she could muster and looked back at Ginny.

"What do you mean its not Harry, if its not Harry who else could it be? He loves you, you can't do that to him! I swear to god Vargina Weasley if you hurt him." She was getting angry at this point.

"Wow Hermione one question at i time... Harry and I don't love eachother, we've already talked about that when we broke up, remember that fact."

"But i thought he was doing that to protect you"

"Ya thats what he said but i think there's another reason, which is also going to be hard to tell you, but, as long as, I'm getting everything out on the table i might at well get everything out on the table you know what I mean." Hermione gave her the look "no i don't suppose you have any idea what I'm going on about....hhhmmm how do i put this.." She thought for a moment "might as well start with your other question as in who it is..." At that moment Loiuse came back out carrying Ginny's drink. She set it down and as she was about to leave Ginny said "While your hear... I know this is a cafe and everything, but i was wondering if you had anything to drink..you know as in alcohol?"

"Virgina Weasley you are not old enough to drink!" Hermione exclaimed forgeting all about what they were talking about previously.

"I know that Hermione...It's not for me its for you...Your really not going to like what I have to say to you believe me. Just get it you'll be glad that you did trust me. For both of our sakes."

Hermione looked at Ginny surveying the girl, Hermione the came to the conclusion 'this is not good'. She turned to Loiuse "If the girl says I'm going to need I'm probably going to need it. She's know me 5 years after all." Loiuse stared at Hermione opened mouth. She could not believe that this was the same girl that used to come into her shop, but then she thought about Hermione and how she had been acting all summer this girl, no woman, was not the same person she was completely diffrent. Older, wiser, diffrent in ways the old woman couldn't explain and had never seen before... it had happened in such a short period of time. The old woman wonder what Hermione had to go through to change so thoroughly, she desided not to ask.

"Alright" She replied and just turned around to fetch it, it was her job after all.

Hermione looked back at Ginny, "Alright lets have it, who is it?"

Ginny looked like she was about to throw up when she mouthed something, Hermione couldn't even begin to understand her.

"What was that Virginia?" There was a long pause between the question and Ginny's answer

"Draco Malfoy" She finally blurted out a little to loudly the people that had sat down two table away looked over at them trying to figure out what the fuss was about, seeing nothing happening they went back to their late launch

Hermione just sat there in total shock, her mouth couldn't even open, she was frozen to the spot. They just sat there staring at eachother, niether one willing to speak or move first. That was until Loiuse came back holding the shot. As soon as Hermione saw that the shot was within reaching distance, she grabbed it and swallowed it down. She smashed both fist to the table before the shot was fully down. Both women were now staring at Hermione waiting for her to do something. Hermione just looked at the table for a moment, then without looking up...

"Please tell me Virginia that I did not hear that." She had asked so quietly that Loiuse had to step closer to hear what she was saying. She looked at Hermione's friend quickly to see her shamed faced.

"I'm sorry" she said in an even quieter voice then Hermione had used.

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione replied, loudly. She turned to Ginny the anger evident on her face. "What have you done you stupid girl. Why have you told me this? How could you have done that to him?"

"I know this all seems kind of sudden but you have to understand i wouldn't have come to you if there was anyother way. My family would kill me if they thought I even fancied a Malfoy. I had no were else to turn."

"Damn right Virginia, they would kill you and for good reason. That boy is nothing but a peice of shit. He's using you don't you see that. He's using you to get to us and more impotantly to Harry. You know how much his protection means to this world. How could you put him in jeopardy. He loves you don't you know that?" Hermione was beginning to get paniced. She didn't understand what has possesed this girl to do something so stupid.

"God damn it Hermione, don't you see..." She stopped took a breath then looked back at Hermione, deciding on something she turned back to Loiuse "You know what you should just bring the whole bottle."

Hermione looked at Ginny, out of the corner of ther eye she saw Loiuse go back into the cafe, she had oblviously seen the same thing Hermione was seeing in Ginny's eyes at that moment. What ever she had to say Hermione was not going to like it at all. Ginny sat there and said nothing for about thirty seconds and thats when Hermione decided she had waited long enough, she stood towering over Ginny.

"You will tell me what you have to say so we can be down with it Virginia Weasley."

"Harry doesn't love me, I know that for a fact.. He never told me directly, but i think I've come closer than anyone to dragging it out of him. I don't even think he's exactly aware of it himself." She looked Hermione square in the face. "He doesn't love me Hermione."

"How do you know that"

"Because he loves someone else."

Hermione closed her eyes 'there is no mercy in the world was there', she thought to herself.

"Who?" She asked almost desperatly.

"You" Such a simple relpy was what Ginny had given her, but in that second she had never hated Ginny as much as than. How dare she give her false hope like that. All of the sudden Hermione had grabbed a hold of Ginny by both sides and shaked the poor girl.

"How dare you tell me such things, do you wish for me to suffer so bad Virginia. How dare you lie to me like that."

"I'm not lieing he loves you like I love Draco, with every part of his body, every part of his soul, he just doesn't know it yet. Harry loves you, Hermione!" Loiuse had come out during the middle of her proclamation. Only to have it quickly followed by.

SMACK!

Ginny stood there holding her cheek, while Hermione stood there breathing hard, slowly Hermione calmed down and realized she still had a death grip on Ginny. She slowly let go. Loiuse in the mean time had come up closer to the girls still holding the bottle, the other customers now really looking at that waiting for something else to happen. Hermione looked between all of them, slowly she stepped away from the girl. she took the bottle from Loiuse, brought it to her mouth and drank heavlily from it. She the set the bottle back on the table and slowly lowered herself in her chair. Loiuse looked at her as if she had never seen her before, Ginny however would not look at her and all keept her gazed locked on the tableclothe. Hermione finally turned to her.

"Listen to me very closely" she said slowly "I will not repeat myself... I never want to here those words come out of your mouth again do yo understand me." She looked at Ginny who still would not look at her. Hermione raised herself and her chair above the ground a few inches then brought them crashing down causing both of the other woman to jump "look at me when I'm talking to you Virginia" She waited then for Ginny to meet her gaze. "Do you under stand me?"

The only thing Ginny could do was nod. Her cheek still very red from Hermione's smack.

"Now as to why you came and saw me you will answer my questions truefully and i will see if it is my power to help you do you understand this?"

Again Ginny nodded.

"Why should I not get up from this table go to your house and tell your family what you have been up to?"

Ginny looked at Hermione with fear in her eyes for the first time that day.

"Because," She replied "they are not ready for the truth. They will make me choose between them and him and I'm afraid that will be the end of my relationship with my family."

"Why Ginny.. why would you do that to them... how could you choose him?"

"I thought you would understand better than most... to do what is neccessary for the man that you love no matter what that maybe. Even if..." She could not even finish her sentence.

"And you expect me to help you, why would I do that?"

"Because you are the closest thing that I have to a sister and I also know that if I can convince you that he isn't lieing to me and he isn't the same person you guys think he is then you have the best chance of convincing everyone else."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you are the only person that can convince Harry.. If he's convinced others will follow and maybe eventually my family."

"Why do you think I could convince Harry"

"Well i would tell you, but I would just get hit again so I'm good." She said cooly but by the way she was sitting one could tell she was on gard waiting for another strike from Hermione. It never came instead Hermione sat back in her chair took another swig from the bottle and looked between Ginny and Loiuse who still hadn't moved a muscle.

"This could be a trap."

"I know why you would think that but its not."

"Your asking me to willing take part in something that I think is a trap?"

"Its not a trap, but yes I am I guess."

Hermione sighed. "Have him come here tomorrow 12 o'clock, I'll be waiting inside he better come alone and he better not be there a minute early or a minute late...punctuality is a virtue. You are not aloud to come, and you are not aloud to see him after you tell him about tomorrow. You will come back to me a week after tomorrow no sooner or later. If I plan on changing anything I will let you know. If my instruction are not followed in anyway I will find out. Then I will find someway to take care of you... and him. Understand?"

Again Ginny nodded.

"Now leave... I want to be alone."

Ginny left without another word nowing Hermione all to well, she believed every word the witch had said to her. She was scared of and thankful to the witch.

As soon as the witch had left, Loiuse had taken the vacated chair of the youngester, whatever had passed had great siginificance to the young lady infront of her, to what extent she had no idea. Hermione sat there for a moment in complete silence and didn't move a muscle. Hermione finally let out a strained kind of laugh "What are you making me do Ginny?" She said as she raised the bottle to take another drink, "damn stupid girl thats what she is" she said when she was done. She sat there for awhile longer saying nothing, finally...

"Loiuse tomorrow ill me back at five till noon, I'd appresiate another bottle being there... with two shot glasses." She said as an after thought and with that she took her book and her bag and left. Leaving Loiuse to think 'what the hell is going on'

***

Harry's and Hermione's dreams were once again the same. Visions of the future that they both hoped they could share, but niether was brave enough to reach out and grab it. That would soon change. When the sun came up that very next more both let out a sad sigh, something had to change they both said to themselves.


	4. Actions Taken

Chapter 4: Actions Taken

Harry's POV

Harry had just finished his morning run, once again exceeding his own expectation. He couldn't understand it, yesterday he had thought it was a flook. He thought it was because he was trying to get away from his problems, however, this morning when he had woken up his entire outlook on upon the subject of his dreams had changed. He knew that he had to have Hermione, it was as neccissary as breathing air. So when he began his run, his intent was to do his normal 5 miles, but when his feet hit the pavement and he got going his path took to the same route as the day before. He found that he could breath better, run faster, and consintrate harder. He could not pin point why these drastic changes had happened almost over night.

He had just begining to start his crunchies and push ups when he had an epiphany. The change was because he had figured out his true feelings, she was what had made him stronger. He knew that it made absolutely no sense, but he knew the epiphany to be true. At that moment Harry James Potter knew that Hermione Jane Granger, was and forever would be, his everything. There was only one thing in his way and that was one Ron Weasley.

***

Hermione's POV

Hermione once again paced her entire house, she did this when her mind was to preoccupide to even read. She had no idea how to go about a situation like this, usually the course of action that should be taken came to her without much effort, but on this she was completely usless. She knew what she wanted to do, she had to talk to Harry. She also knew that this was a good start. However, how to go about it and should she wait? These two questions plagued her. The latter she pretty much knew the answer, if she waited any longer she would go crazy and she knew the former would take all of her Gryffindor courage. She was taking babysteps in her brain at this point, as she went over the same things in it again. First she had to talk to him... 'know how do I do that' and then 'Mcgonagall' In her excitement she all but ran to her room, once there she rushed to her desk sat down took out her quill and perchment and began to write.

Dear Proffesor

I'm in need of assistance and I wish to talk to you... about a few things.

She added as an after thought, 'might as well talk to her about Malfoy too.' Know how to end it, she knew that it probably wouldn't be good to sign her name, in case it fell into the wrong hands... So..

Sincerely,

Your favorite transformation student.

With that she rapped up the parchment and went to the owl she had made her parents buy her at the end of the year, she was farely certain she was going to need it, alot. Opening the window she watched the owl dissapear in the direction of Hogwarts, 'hopefully she comes' she said to herself closing the window. Looking at her clock she saw, 11:30. She got ready this was going to be a long night, she reminded herself as she stepped outside, there was still the matter of Draco Malfoy and to deal with this she knew she had to be ready for anything. Once again she thought back to Ginny, what had the girl gotten herself into...'I don't know, but I'm likely to find out soon,' walking down the street, to this unknown and unexpected meeting.

***

Harry's POV

Harry Potter sat at his desk after dinner, looking at a new blank sheet of parchment. He had spent all day going contemplating what to do about his bestfriend. He didn't want to hurt him, but he had to do what was nessicary. It seemed to Harry as if he had wrote this letter to Ron a thousand times already, but he knew it had not been that many. He had tried telling Ron how much he loved Hermione, but thought that was abit insinsere. He tried betting around the bush, but that hadn't seemed right either, finally he decided to get to the point...

Ron

Do you love her?

Harry

If Ron couldn't figure out who he was talking to then Harry decided he didn't even deserve her. He took the perchment and attached it to Hedwig's leg and watched her sail into the air. Turning to his bed, 'I hope...' He hoped for everything as he laid down his head and as he fell asleep he felt slightly intoxicated and in the morning could not remember a single thing that happened in his dreams.


End file.
